Wrong Side of Heaven
by DarkSidedDemon
Summary: Sam had found them the hardest case they had even gone on. It was only a week, and they hadn't even won. They had ran. Upon fighting the thing, which they still had no fucking clue as to what it was,Dean had fallen deathly ill and no one knows how to make him better. Can Castiel find out how to cure him before it is to late, will he even be the Dean he loves when it is all over?D/C


They had been fighting for what felt like forever. Dean was bloody and passed out on the ground, a bullet wound in 4 different places. Sam was pinned to the wall by that thing. He was thrashing, clawing, trying some way to get air back into his lungs. Cas was shielding dean with his wings, taking hit after hit by the gun to both his body and wings, deflecting them from hurting Dean more. When there was a pause in the shooting everything got quiet except for Sam gasping for breath after the thing had finally let him go; Cas couldn't help but think about what had started all of this.

1 Week Ago

Sam had brought a new case to them about a month ago. There were some disappearances in a few towns over from the bunker. Most people thought it had to do with drug dealing, but Sam and Dean knew better. There were just some small clues; wallets left at the scene, most likely because the capture wanted people to know that someone was taken, locks of the victim's hair, any jewelry that the victim had been wearing at the time. It was odd because normally when someone is taken, they don't want to leave anything behind because then there will be searching, a town maybe even world wide panic depending on how many there were. The lock of hair meant nothing to the police because they already had the victim's wallet with their id. The jewelry was also odd because normally when you kill or take someone, you want all of their valuables. Plus, it was always the same place, the same spot that they were taken. The police started to stake the place out to see if the person would come along to snatch someone up.

Now there was a higher stake. They had put a cop in the same place that looked like the young girls that had been taken. They were so fucking stupid to the trio. Of course they had no idea what was bumping in the night…..

They had camera footage of the attack at the station, which was where the trio were at the moment.

Sam frowned as he looked at the screen. He flexed and clenched his jaw when he saw the cop in the same spot the others were taken, supposedly texting on her phone. She walks around the area for about an hour when it finally happens. Suddenly she freezes, her eyes wide and strangely has a very twisted and sadistic smile on her face. Her phone drops to the ground and for some reason, all the eyes travel to the phone and they can't take their eyes off it as it seemingly falls in slow motion. The phone stops an inch above the ground and then falls normally and doesn't bounce when it hits. Sam, Dean, and Cas's eyes all travel back over to where the girl is suppose to be and she is gone.

The police cop hadn't been seen for 3 days. She was most likely dead.

"What the hell was that?" Sam asks and looks at the other two.

Dean shakes his head and frowns. "Anyone else find it odd that I couldn't stop looking at that phone like it was a fucking burger?" he asks. Cas is silent and frowning in the corner of the room.

Dean looks at him and frowns. "Cas," he looks the angel up and down slightly concerned. The angel is shaking uncontrollably, but Dean does nothing to help him. He isn't the comforting type. Never had been and never will be.

"Cas what's wrong?" Sam asks in his place.

Castiel shakes his head and looks at him. "I should have known you wouldn't have heard that." He says softly and looks at the screen again. "I don't know what we are dealing with, but... it…. is …. _angry_." his voice is dead but on the last one he whispered had been full of broken sorrow and desperation. He slides down the wall, no longer able to hold his human weight up any longer. "It's…." he whispers and looks at Dean, fear in his eyes. "Worse than Hell."


End file.
